Take a Number, then Move to the Back of the line
by Cloudless Dreamer
Summary: Some guys just can't take the hint, when a girl is just not interested.
1. TEASER: drabble that spurred this story

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor claim to. Everything you read is merely for the amusement of fanficion.

* * *

**Take a Number (then Move to the Back of the line)  
**

'You can't avoid it you know,' he stated simply, a smug smile tugged at the corners of his handsome face.

His companion, a young girl rolled her eyes in response. She had hoped that would be all the hint he would need to take a hike, apparently though this one wasn't so smart.

'It's written in the stars you see.' Continued to boy, moving to block the girl's path as she tried to leave, 'You and Me were meant to be.'

'How original,' she drawled. Her whole demeanour suggested else wise, as she tried to sidestep around him. _What a Loser._

Determined to not let this one go, the boy reached out a hand to halt the girl. It would had worked too if said girl had not shifted the other way to escape. His hand ended up flat against her chest. For a second both of them stared in stunned silence, before a resounding slap echoed throughout the street.

**'HOW DARE YOU PERVET!'**

And so attempt number 306 to get Rei Hino to go on a date with him – had once again ended (in a rather painful) failure.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Just a small drabble, I wanted to write Usagi but realized she wouldn't act like that and figured Rei was one who would most likely be cold to a boy trying to woe her. The boy could be anyone, it's not really something Chad/Yuuchiro would do (as it would be too bold, because let's face it he's a coward when he comes to Rei!) but if you want to make him a little OOC or snockered with impared judgement then sure. Or any other guy you might think of.

Me, I was thinking of Kiba from Naruto while writing this, as he would be the character with all the cheesy lines for girls and not get disheartened by their rejections (seeing it as a game) only fuelled more to win them over. [The girl also bounced around in my head a lot, Ino being one of them.]

Written in three minutes tops, at three in the morning and not edited. Hope you like it! [We think our authors notes is longer than the ficie too!]

**PS **- I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN ANYTHING REI HINO'ISH WOOT! WOOT!  
**PPS** - If I wake up and re-read this and think it's trash I might add more! Who knows? ... don't take that statement to heart though!

*****EDIT*** Feb, 06. 2011*****

I've decided to make this into a full length ficcie. Don't really have a direction with it so far, just to write the ensuing hilarity of Rei and her mystery man's sad-attempted courtship. So stayed tuned!


	2. And So It Begins

_Read: A Word from our Sponsor (Not, stalker) _

She was perfection. Simple as that, there were just no other words to describe her; her beauty, her talent, her eyes, lips, legs, curves – the way her school uniform skirt hung around her hips, teasingly. Leaving so much more, than just pleated plaid fabric for an observer's imagination. (Slowly, sliding down creamy thighs, with the aid of – _ahem.)_

Needless to say, the moment that she walked out of the small shop she had been browsing in, and into his line of vision. He, Inuzuka Kiba was smitten, very much so. And as she sashayed down the street, oblivious to his attentions he knew in that moment that he would do anything, _anything_ to make that girl – no, woman his.

Nothing was going to stop him from achieving this goal, nothing (said girl, no woman included.) Thus began the long waiting trail and error of trying to win the hand of the fair maiden, Hino Rei.

* * *

_Read: Should have stayed in bed that morning, my left kidney felt like soup._

There is no such thing as perfection. Simple as that, the world – relating to the people, the animals, the environment, and basically everything single thing on this entire planet was flawed. There is no exception, thus to argue such a matter would only prove one's idiotic tendencies and dim-witted mind. This is something that she, Hino Rei felt quite strongly about. She was raised to believe in science and hard facts rather than romantics and frivolous things that lacked any real proof.

So, you could imagine that a run in with another individual who might have opposing views to one's such as her own (i.e. – "believed strongly in romantics and frivolous things that lacked any real proof.") that their personalities would clash on a catastrophic level.

You are quite right, actually. It was a miracle that her teetering friendship with a certain blonde heroine of love and justice survived past a week, much less to present day. (But that is a different story, for a different time – and besides when you're risking your life out saving the world you kinda want to trust your team mates in knowing they have your back – even if they are idiots.)

However, not all run-ins have the same ending. In fact, most people who fell into the brainless morons category stayed there. Then were ignored, fading from her mind without a thought and back into the sheep-ness of society. It was a fair system, and who was she to argue with something that made so much sense? (Meet a moron, insult said moron, then continue on with life.) It's how she worked.

So, imagine her aggravation when another over-grievous encounter with a simple-minded persons was not brushed aside, but rather – said simple minded person wished to engage in further conversation. She was mortified to the point of irate conduct. (This was much below her stature; as a training priestess at the local temple and daughter of wealthy businessman and member of high society.)

Simply put, she told the deranged _boy_ to fuck off and stormed off in a manner that she thought would definitely imply that would be the last she would ever see them.

Oh how she was wrong.

* * *

_Read: What if Hitler's mother hadn't been talked out of having an abortion? _

The morning started off with clear skies and rays of sunshine beaming through the windowpane. Its warmth tenderly caressing the leg that stuck defiantly out from the duvet cover that otherwise mummified that body of a young girl underneath.

The lull of tranquility lasted all about five minutes after the sun had risen, before the door burst open and an elderly man in spandex stood wailing on a deer-skinned drum.

'Ohayoo my wonderful granddaughter! Have you slept well? The day is young and we have yet to begin in the morning rituals – up, up, _up_ we have much to do!' And with one last pounding thump, the man turned on his heel and hobbled out of the room with a slight spring.

The lump in the bed, now identified as the granddaughter of a lunatic, groaned. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to be someone else's child. Peeking out from the safety of her cocoon, the girl glared at her ceiling as if the tacky 60ties revolving fan were to blame for her problems. The fan mockingly continued to turn without fail. Humph, so be it. Grudgingly the girl pushed away the rest of the covers, and rolled out of bed. If she wanted to keep her sanity, she best just play along.

Her morning, as her grandfather stated was a series of rituals and routines. You see, her father was a wealthy businessman however for the price of his riches he had little time for his family. So at a young age, Rei had spent her life growing up in her family's – on her deceased mother's side, shrine.

Her mother had been an only child, and had run away to be with her father. (Sadly she died in childbirth a year later.) Besides her aging father who ran the temple, she no other family. So the shrine, which had once been filled with laughing children and a multitude of students, had diminished to just Rei and her grandfather. Well I suppose you could also count Yuuichiro – her grandfather's recent student, but Rei didn't as he was an idiot.

So at the crack of dawn the three of them woke, and prepared the shrine for the day. Then they would eat breakfast, clean up, and Rei would head off to school, while the two men would entertain the people who came to pray.

It was a lot of work, but she was content with her lot in life and couldn't really complain. (Maybe even took pride in what she did, but she would never admit that aloud.) She spent the day at school alert and dedicated to her studies, and when the bell dismissed them she packed up her things. (Self)-Assured that she would head home and start on her chores to maintain the shrine, cook dinner, clean the family's quarters, finish any homework she was assigned and her priestess studies. Additionally she would do a twice-daily fire-call to the spirits to scrounge the city of any faltering youma, and stayed on call in case of an attack.

Before she knew it, she would be crawling into bed only to be crudely woken again to begin the whole cycle. She had no complaints, really. She was very fortunate of her life, family and friends understanding that for all things she was privileged to also meant she had a duty to upkeep it as well.

This logic however did not stop her from detouring on the way home, simply because she wanted a change of scenery. Nor did it stop her from entering a local second-hand music cafe, where she spent an hour endlessly looking through racks of scratched cds cases and out-dated records with faded covers. Happily sipping an herbal tea and discussing popular trends in whatever era resurfacing in present day media with the shopkeeper who shared her enthusiasm whole heartedly.

By the time she glanced at her cell phone it was already dinner time, and the sun had started to turn a fiery orange in a molten sky. With a hasty goodbye, she rushed out the door and back into the bustling streets of Juuba. Focused on her destination, she never really noticed that someone else was as well.

It's a shame too, because if she had then she probably could have nipped this story in the butt right then and there by loosing the person in the crowded streets or the subway. But no, she did not and said person followed her home and now knew where she lived and with every shadowed footstep became more and more enamoured with the dark haired beauty known as Hino Rei.

This was the beginning of their story.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**SURPRISE!** It's chapter one! Urgh I lost mon mojo halfway through, but I still have plans for this baby – just took forever to get it all out! Bleh. Well, you now know the mystery man! Woot! I went with Kiba because he was there, like a rebound guy after a terrible breakup.

There's a lot of pointless rambling, which I tend to do, but I know it is probably excessive here – I apologize I felt very rambly. Also the mini sub-titles, don't really have an idea what they're for, but I thought I might put them in. (Sorry in advance if some of them get offensive.)

Rei also might be out of character, never written her before! I like horribly veiled insults and sarcasm so she shall reflect that. Not much interaction in this chapter, I hoped it would have happened but I once again – lost mon mojo. I'll go out and search for it soon. And thank you to our one reviewer! Loooooove! You said it was a good drabble, I hope the story-part meets your liking too! (Or anyone elses?)

Till then! … and guess what it's three in the morning again! *shock* So, this probably won't be edited very well, **[RUN ON SENTENCES! and repetition galore!]** I'll go back over it in the morning and in the days to come. Thank you!


End file.
